Paradise By the Dashboard Light
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo give their bodies to each other in a show of love and devotion.
1. First Love

Cari here~ I was inspired (and still am inspired) by the song "Paradise By The Dashboard Light", and decided to write this short after talking about it to my friends. But since it's getting bigger than I expected, I'm breaking it up into a few chapters. This is what I have done so far. Enjoy the smut!~

* * *

><p>Parked atop a grassy hill on the coast of a dark lake was a lone car, headlights shining dimly into the forest. The moon peeked out from behind clouds, and reflected in the calm water of the lake, it's image slowly rippling as the wind gently blew past. The cold autumn night was silent, save for the light hoots of owls, the rustling of leaves blowing in the grass, and the soft oldies music playing from the car radio.<p>

A quick honk disrupted the silence, causing nocturnal critters to scatter and flee from the hill. The car rocked gently as the two teens inside jumped from the loud noise, and broke into nervous laughter.

The young raven haired boy, no older than 17, was sitting on top of the blonde in the driver's seat. Legs straddling his waist, and arms flung around his shoulders, he leaned back and panted; red eyes half lidded and gleaming in the moonlight, lips swollen and bruised from the desperate kisses. The blonde boy, only a little older than the lithe man above him, breathed heavily; a smile on his lips from the little scare the couple just had.

"Don't lean against the horn, flea." he grunted, hands resting on the brunette's hips, slowly crawling up to caress his waist. The "flea" in mention purred and arched his back, melting into the soft feel of calloused hands brushing against milky skin.

"Mmm…Shizu-chan, don't tell me what to do." he hummed, leaning forward against to peck the blonde's lips, tugging at his lips with quick nips and bites. A grin crawled on his face as his thing fingers tangled themselves within in the dyed blonde hair; coarse and stiff except at the roots which were starting to turn brown.

Shizuo growled deep in his throat, and he gripped the thing waist and rocked it against him as he closed the gap between their mouths. Teeth clacked against each other as their previous ministrations started back up. Chests heaved, and noses bumped as they twisted and turned their heads to get closer than possible.

Warm, moist muscles collided and twisted around each other. The boys tasted and sampled each other's unique flavors; tobacco and sugar mixed with sushi and teriyaki. A strange combination that each mouth savored and craved.

Izaya shivered and moan wantonly as Shizuo's rough hands slid past the brunette's waist and squeezed his ass, caressing him through his black jeans. A shock went through his spine when Shizuo's finger brushed a little too close to his puckered hole, causing him to let out a lewd moan that made Shizuo groan in response. He pulled Izaya close, rocking him gently in his lap; their growing erections softly bumping each other as they kissed. Mixed gasps of pleasure filled the cavity of the car as they continued to softly grind and press themselves against each other,

Pulling away from their kiss with a pop, Izaya gasped for air. A string of saliva connected their mouths together until a talented tongue swiped against his lips and broke the strand. Sweat coated their bodies and made their hair cling to their skin. Their clothes were slightly disheveled as the brunette's black jacket had fallen around his waist, and the blonde's blue blazer had been opened, as well as the white buttoned shirt.

The raven haired teen ran his hands down Shizuo's neck, rolling over his shoulders to lightly brush along his bare chest. He licked his canines and glimpsed up at those heavy mocha colored eyes. Shizuo felt a surge of warmth flow from his neck down to his groin, and groaned a bit as Izaya softly dragged his well kept nails along his toned abs. He let his eyes close as Izaya slid down, squeezing himself between the steering wheel and the seat. He ran his hands down Shizuo' stomach, teasingly brushing past his pelvis to run down his leg and trailing toward his inner thigh.

"S-shit..Izaya…" he trembled, gripping the seat under him. His fingertips dug into the leather and threatened to puncture the material as Izaya rubbed his cheek against the blonde's leg.

"Neh, Shizu-chan, I'm feeling playful tonight." he crooned, blowing hotly on the fabric covering the blonde's leg. Shizuo jolted in response, and let out a pleased groan. He opened his heavy eyes and looked down at the sultry man below his waist. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine when Izaya leaned forward a bit, head still hung low.

The soft sound of a switch went off, and Shizuo jolted when he felt the cool edge of a blade pressing up against his stomach, right above his waistband. He swallowed a bit and narrowed his eyes.

"Louse, what are you-"

"Let me play, Shizu-chan." Izaya softly commanded as he ran the dull edge of the blade up Shizuo's stomach. The skin shivered and the muscles trembled under the deadly, yet gentle pressure. Arousal churned deep in Izaya gut as he licked his lips.

Flicking his wrist, he pressed the sharp edge against the smooth skin, and dug tip between his ribs. Shizuo flinched from reflex, but he didn't feel the slight wound as Izaya slowly dragged the tip down to his navel; leaving a small paper thin cut along his stomach.

The blood bubbled up to the surface, beading along the cut in tiny globs. The red glint from Izaya's eyes matched that of Shizuo's blood. The soft green light from the dashboard highlighted Izaya's body as he crawled up and ran his finger along the cut, smearing it along Shizuo's body. In bloody script, he wrote "_Iza-nya's property_". Shizuo chuckled.

"Iza-nya? What the fuck Izay-aahh…." he rambled off with a low groan as Izaya flicked his tongue out to brush against the stained flesh.

"Mmm…you taste so good, Shizu-chan~" he murmured, dragging his tongue languidly across the expanse of Shizuo's stomach, "So delicious, I want _more_."

Running his tongue along the wound, he lapped up the red fluid and savored the taste; relishing in the feeling of Shizuo's stomach tensing and relaxing under him. His groin pulsed with want as he continued to trace down to nibble at the waistband of Shizuo's pants. He tugged on the edge with his teeth, and flicked his tongue out playfully as the blonde groaned and ran a hand through Izaya's hair.

"God… Izaya…" he grunted as Izaya used the blade to cut the button off, and his teeth to tug on the zipper until he was fully unzipped. Licking his lips, Izaya nuzzled his nose along Shizuo's covered member, already hard and twitching with desire.

"What a big boy you are, Shizu-chan~ I don't know if I can take it all."

Those words makes a shiver go through Shizuo's spine, and he swallowed thickly as his mouth went dry. "Fu..fuck."

Izaya grinned, and peppered Shizuo's aching erection with kisses; sucking softly on the shaft as he made his way up from the base to the tip, and making his way back down again. As he played with Shizuo's balls with his right hand, he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, soaking the fabric that covered the heated flesh. It twitched, and Shizuo let out another breathy moan as Izaya's fingers curled around the hem of the boxers, and slowly tugged them down, to the tip was peeking from the top. Izaya continued this slow, and torturous pace as he unsheathed Shizuo's erection as if he was unwrapping presents at Christmas.

When Shizuo was full uncovered, and hissing from the cold air hitting his hot skin, Izaya pressed puckered lips against the tip, smiling as he looked up at the blonde with glazed eyes. Shizuo licked his lips and panted softly as he stared into the dazzling red orbs, before Izaya closed his eyes and flicked his tongue along the tip.

The blonde jolted and rested his head against the seat, mouth parted as he panted for air. Izaya rolled his tongue around the tip, sucking softly before slipping more into his mouth. He gently bobbed up and down, tongue swirling and caressing the shaft as his lips nibbled softly against the skin. Shizuo gripped the arm rest and the rest and grit his teeth, trying to refrain from bucking his hips against Izaya's face.

Izaya pulled away, slacking his jaw to allow saliva to dribble out of his mouth and drip down the swollen flesh. The brunette's hands slowly pumped Shizuo's cock, using the saliva as lubrication while his head bobbed in time with his strokes. Lewd moans left Izaya's mouth, vibrating through Shizuo. The blonde groaned and ran his hands through raven colored tresses. He pulled back Izaya's bangs, staring down at him with half lidded eyes.

Beads of sweat were forming along the brunette's brow, and dripping down his nose. His cheeks were flushed and his brow was knit together with concentration. And his lips, those lips. They were parted perfectly, plump and red and slick with saliva. The sight made Shizuo roll his hips and groan.

"Izaya…"

Two red eyes lazily rolled up to look at Shizuo, and a grin plastered on the smaller man's face. He opened his mouth, and relaxed his jaw, before swallowing Shizuo whole. He purred as he gripped Shizuo's legs tightly, fighting back the gag reflex as Shizuo's tip hit the back of his throat. Breathing heavily through his nose, he sucked his cheeks in and pulled up, deep throating Shizuo in a slow rhythm. Engulfed in the moist heat, Shizuo gripped Izaya's hair and moved his head up and down, not forcing him to do more than he already was doing.

He felt the coils building up in his gut, and pulled Izaya away before he came. Izaya's panted and choked as Shizuo held his head up by his hair. The raven haired teen licked his lips and grinned, lightly biting on his lip as Shizuo grunted.

"S-stop…c'mere…" he demanded, pulling Izaya up from the floor. Izaya crawled up, rubbing his still clothed and weeping erection against Shizuo. The friction of his jeans against bare flesh made them both groan and grind against each other.

Shizuo cupped Izaya's ass, and lifted him up, until the brunette's head was bumping against the roof of the car. Shizuo ran his hands along Izaya's stomach, sliding underneath the red shirt that clung to his sweaty skin. Izaya mewled and arched his back, pressing himself closer to the blonde's touch.

"Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…ooh…" Izaya mewled and moaned as Shizuo's finertips brushed over his navel and traveled up to his pert buds. He teased them and tweaked them, causing the brunette to jolt and whine. Izaya rocked his hips against Shizuo, begging to have him get out of the unbearably tight jeans.

Sensing his urgency, Shizuo pulled Izaya's shirt over his head and tossed it on the backseat of the car. He ran his hands along Izaya's sides before fumbling with the belt. He bent up to kiss and nip at Izaya's chest, flicking his tongue out to softly brush against his nipples.

"Aaahh…oooh..AHH!" Izaya cried, eyes fluttering closed as he continued to grind against Shizuo. He arched his back and ran his hands through Shizuo's hair, grabbing onto his scalp as dizzy pleasures swarmed his brain and made his muscles turn to jello.

The blonde unbuttoned Izaya's jeans and wriggled them off his slim hips. It took a moment and some shifting around, but soon Izaya was straddling Shizuo's waist, naked except for red cotton boxers which were wet with precum.

Shizuo bucked his hips up, pressing the head of his dick against Izaya's puckered entrance through his boxers. Izaya moaned and rolled downwards, rubbing himself against Shizuo desperately. He bounced against Shizuo's dick, his voice escalating with every bounce, as he let his head hang. Shizuo craned his neck up to capture Izaya's mouth with his own; their lips mashing and molding as their tongues collided.

Shizuo pulled away to press two fingers against Izaya's lips. The brunette didn't hesitate to open his mouth and swallow the fingers; swirling his tongue around the digits and slicking them with natural lubrication. He moaned as he sucked, making Shizuo's erection throb again. The sight nearly made him burst.

He pulled his fingers out of Izaya's mouth and slid his hand under Izaya's boxers, squeezing his ass as his middle finger poked at the puckered hole. Izaya gasped and groaned, eyes closed and mouth parted as he stiffened a bit.

"Stop…" he gasped. Shizuo groaned and forced himself to stop.

"What is it?"

"I…I gotta know something…before we go any further." He panted, staring at Shizuo with sincere eyes the blonde never thought the brunette could wear. He nodded silently, urging Izaya to continue. The smaller man bit his lip a bit and glanced away for a moment, his cheeks turning a tad redder than before.

"Do you love me?"

Shizuo cleared his throat a bit, taken back by the question, "Well…yeah. I mean, we are dating and all."

"Will you love me forever?" Izaya continued, glancing up at Shizuo shyly. Shizuo nodded.

"Yeah, why are you-"

"Do you need me?" Izaya pestered, gripping Shizup's shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes, "Will you never leave me? Will you make me happy for the rest of my life?"

Shizuo was silent for a moment, glancing away from Izaya's strong gaze.

"Shizuo, answer me."

"L..let me sleep on it."

"Excuse me?"

Shizuo shook his head, "I just mean let me think! Can't I just…give you my answer in the morning?"

Izaya glared at him and sneered, "No you can't just tell me in the morning. If you and I are serious about going this far, I'm going to make sure I'm not making a mistake giving myself to you."

Shizuo could hardly stand to look at Izaya. He was begging for release, and he couldn't even thinking about letting himself leave from this without going the next step.

"Shizu-chan? An answer?"

He couldn't take it any longer. The waves of sexual frustration and need took over him. He nodded and looked at Izaya with sincerity in his eyes, "I swear to God and on my mother's grave. I'll love you to the end of time."

"You swear?"

"Yeah…I love you, Izaya."

Izaya smiled and kissed Shizuo softly, "I love you too, brute. Now, lets do this."

The brunette forced himself to calm down as Shizuo slowly pressed his finger through the first ring of muscle, gently rolling the digit around to stretch the opening.

"Ah!" Izaya gasped as he pressed further, sinking into his ass up to the second knuckle. He bit his lip and drew blood, as rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder as he gripped the seat behind him.

"Did that hurt?" Shizuo rasped, pausing for a moment to kiss Izaya's temple. Izaya shook his head a bit, "No…keep going."

Shizuo complied and slowly started to insert the second finger. Izaya hissed in pain, as the burning sensation rippled through his nerves. But the pleasurable warmth was slowly starting to form, and he started pressing his hips downward to encourage Shizuo to continue.

After slipping both strong fingers up to the knuckle, Shizuo began to pry them apart; scissoring Izaya and preparing him for something much larger than fingers. Izaya's body trembled and shook, as the threat of orgasm began to bloom.

"Oh..ooohh….God, Shizu-chan, right there. Aah..fuck. Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned, as the pressure built up more and more. When the blonde firmly pressed against his prostate, Izaya cried out and tensed up, spurting out hot string of semen against Shizuo's chest. The feeling of his walls closing around the blonde's fingers made Shizuo groan and pump his erection until he also released.

Izaya crumpled forward, using Shizuo as leverage as he caught his breath. Stars spotted his vision and his body quivered from the aftermath. Shizuo panted and leaned his head back a bit as he too came down from his high.

"S-shit…sorry Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled as he peeled himself away and smiled at Shizuo sheepishly.

Shizuo chuckled, "Hey, it's ok."

Izaya smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Shizuo's, "Mmm, you're lucky I love you so much, I'm willing to go another round~"

The words sent blood rushing back to his groin, stirring the lustful demon within him. "Again? So soon?"

Izaya nodded, and gently rolled his hips against Shizuo's half flaccid cock, "Mmm, yeah. I wanna give you my entire body tonight. I want to make this trip out here worth it."


	2. Pure Paradise

**_Alrighty, part two! I decided to finish this up, since I can't get past my writers block for Your Last Breath. I'm trying to work on it! ;A;_**

* * *

><p>With a grin, Shizuo lifted Izaya's hips, making him sit up as he worked at rousing himself again. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and forced him to stop. He guided the hand over to his own cock, which was becoming erect once again. Shizuo got the idea, and started to pump Izaya, switching pace from a painfully slow, to an heavy and fast pace. Izaya moaned and bit his lip, and he reached down to stroke Shizuo's member in time with Shizuo's pumps.<p>

When Shizuo was fully erect, Izaya positioned himself over the engorged member, and rolled his hips so the tip teased his entrance. He groaned a bit, as he slowly impaled himself, filling his insides with the blonde's cock.

Shizuo guided the small man, holding onto his hips to gently rock him back and forth to help ease himself in. Izaya shuddered when he was filled to the brim; taking all of Shizuo inside of him. He moaned, throwing his head back as he lifted himself a bit, before coming back down. The two lust-filled teens moaned in unison, as Izaya started to gain a rhythm. He bounced at a slow pace, up and down, in and out. He shivered as the tip continued to drive a bit deeper with each thrust. Shizuo rolled his hips to keep in time, angling his cock in the right way to make Izaya moan.

With a grunt, Shizuo leaned forward, lifting Izaya up a bit and pushing him back. Yelping with surprise, the raben haired boy clung to his lovers strong shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist. Shizuo thrust harder into Izaya, forcing the car to rock and creak with every movement.

"Ahh..ah…ohh Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned as the blonde drove into him stronger, "Oh God right…ahh…there…fuck…"

Shizuo gripped the steering wheel behind Izaya's head, knuckles turning white as he nearly broke the wheel from his grasp. He thrust particularly sharp, snapping his hips to meet with Izaya, and driving straight into that sweet spot that made Izaya melt. The brunette cried out, white flashing before his eyes as he felt fire run through his system. He moaned and lets his eyes fall closed as he clung to Shizuo desperately. He swivled his hips to meet Shizuo's thrusts, ignoring the annoying sound of the car horn honking with every thrust that brought his shoulder blades to the steering wheel.

"Ahh!"

Honk.

"Right there!"

Honk.

"Shizu-chan!"

Honk.

Izaya's hands flailed and scrambled about, trying to find a surface that he could hold onto. His hands kept slipping from Shizuo's slick shoulders, and caused him to fall on the steering wheel; releasing a long and loud honk.

Scrambling to sit up, he angled himself so Shizuo could drive into a new spot, causing his legs to tremble and his eyes to roll back slightly with pleasure. Reaching out, his hands found the edge of the seat, and the window. His hand slipped down the steam window, and found it's way to Shizuo's shoulder; where he dug in his nails to hang on.

Shizuo grunted and kept thrusting, making small groans as Izaya's wall contracted around him. Licking his lips, he grabbed Izaya's waist and rolled his hips against him feverously.

"Izaya…" he moaned, brushing his lips near the brunette's ear. The man beneath him trembled and pushed him back, until both were sitting up straight again.

"F-flea what are you-"

Still bouncing on Shizuo's lap and impaling himself, Izaya reached down and pulled the seat lever, which cause the back to fall flat; creating a makeshift leather bed that clung to their sweaty bodies.

"Much better…ooh…d-don't you think…Shizu-chan?" he panted, staring at Shizuo with lust filled eyes. The blonde growled and pulled Izaya off, pulling the lighter body close to him. Izaya grinned, eyes gleaming as he crawled on his knees, and leaned his upper half against the lowered back of the chair. Wiggling his ass in the air, he peeked over his shoulder and winked; enticing Shizuo to continue.

The blonde complied and mouted behind him, positioning himself before thrusting strongly back in without warning. Izaya jolted and cried out, almost instantly melting into the chair as the new position opened him up further.

Clinging to the edge of the seat, Izaya rocked up and down in time with Shizuo's thrusts, moaning and calling out his lovers name as he drove deeper and deeper.

"Fuck…har-harder! Shizu-ooohhh oooh yes!"

"Izaya…fuck so..tight…"

The car creaked and moaned as the metal grinded against itself, moved by the momentum of the teen lovers and their frantic thrusts. Sweat slicked their bodies and dripped into their eyes. The raven haired teen licked his lips, and thrust his hips against the blonde's, rubbing his erection against the leather seat; desperate for friction. He croaked out another desperate plea for more as Shizuo sunk his teeth into the nape of the smaller man's neck.

Izaya moaned, shivering as Shizuo continued to pummel him, and bite him. Sucking hard on the heated flesh, until there were large red and purple welts all over Izaya's body, Shizuo moaned his lover's name, lapping at the broken skin. Izaya trembled, jerking as his hands gripped the edge of the seat.

"Sh-shizu-chan…I…" he mewled, struggling to keep rhythm as his climax rapidly approached. His legs turned to jello and his mind was melting away into nothing but pleasure. He moaned as he heard Shizuo call his name softly into his hear, licking the shell softly.

The blonde pulled at Izaya, forcing him to let go of the seat. He kicked the lever with his foot and reclined the seat all the way back, before pulling out and making Izaya lie flat on his back.

He stared down at the quivering mess beneath him; matted and tangled hair that clung to sweat lined skin, eyes dilated with lust and passion that glowed red in the moonlight, lips swollen and parted perfectly, and a thin body covered with marks that claimed Izaya as his property.

Bending forward, he laced his fingers with Izaya's, licking his lips as he entered into the brunette again. Izaya moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He arched into Shizuo, their chests touching as the blonde bent his head forward to rest it against Izaya's.

"Look at me…" he grunted, as he started to pick up his pace again, but faltering as his own climax was reaching. Izaya forced himself to open his tired eyes, locking them on the honey colored ones that stared at him.

"Shizu-chan…" he whispered, breathless.

"I love you, Izaya." the blonde whispered back as he closed the gap and left a soft kiss on the raven's lips.

"I love you too Shizu-chan." he whispered back, embracing the man above him as he kissed back. Clinging to each other, the white hot sensation of orgasm overtook them, and made their world fade to white.


End file.
